1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nitrite-curing processes for food. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of any of a group of compounds in a preparation process for bacon and similar nitrite-cured meat products, to thereby impart a resistance to the formation of nitrosamine compounds during the cooking process. The improvement can be practiced as part of the nitrite-curing process, or as a step preceding or following the nitrite-curing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, sodium nitrite, and its precursor sodium nitrate, have been extensively used in metal curing processes. Use of sodium nitrite effectively controlled the growth of toxin-producing Clostridium botulinum bacteria. Sodium nitrite provided a reddish color for the preserved meat, and also produced a well-received "cured" flavor for the finished product.
Recently, sodium nitrite has been identified as a contributor to, or initiator of, reactions which produce various nitrosamine compounds. Based on tests with animals, the nitroso-compounds have been indicated as carcinogens.
The formation of nitrosamines in nitrite-cured meat products principally occurred during the high-temperature cooking of the meat. For example, uncooked, nitrite-cured bacon was virtually free of nitrosamines, but after frying, both the rasher and the cooked-out fat normally contained measurable levels of nitrosamine compounds. The prevalant nitrosamine compound formed by the bacon-frying process was N-nitrosopyrrolidine.
A need existed for a method of inhibiting the production and formation of nitrosamine compounds while cooking bacon.